


By Any Other Name

by athoroughlybakedpotato (acommontater)



Series: Life, Love, and Languages [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/athoroughlybakedpotato
Summary: Language is more than just a way to communicate, it's a way to build a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea/conversation about how language works on YOI (and in the real world!) is so fascinating to me, so this is a little conversation that may or may not have happened once they started training in Russia. Inspired by sov-ja ‘s lil comic [http://sov-ja.tumblr.com/post/154090950218/also-we-shouldnt-forget-about-such-forms-as] and a couple other I’ve seen along the same lines. (Oh man I'm writing fluff???)

“Why do you still call him Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?” Yuuri looks up from untying the laces of his skates. “What do you mean? That’s his name.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s _weird_.”

 

“You call him Viktor too, Yurio.” Yuuri points out. Yurio flaps an annoyed hand at him.

 

“Because he’s an irritating old geezer. It’s like…” Yurio gestures in thin air, trying to conjure up the right words in the right language. “…if I called you like Katsuki-senpai.”

 

Yuuri snorts and wrinkles his nose. Carefully wipes down his skates and puts them in his bag.

 

“You would never be so respectful, Yurio.”

 

“ _You_ call your fiance _Viktor_ , which is just as tragic.”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

 

“And what would you have me call him instead?”

 

Yuri crosses his arms and says something that sounds vaguely like Viktor’s name at the beginning. Yuuri stares at him.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Yuri rolls his eyes and recrosses his arms impatiently.

 

“You don’t call Mila ‘Miss Mila’.”

 

“No, I call her Mila-chan.”

 

“Right. But you call Viktor _Viktor_.”

 

Yuuri squints at him.

 

“I thought you hated it when we used cute names for each other.”

 

“I do, because you two are _gross_ , but this isn’t… it’s not…” Yuri stomps his foot in frustration and flings his hands in the air. “It’s not the same thing.”

 

“Coach Yakov and Lilia call Viktor ‘Vitya’.” Yuuri muses. “Is that like what you’re talking about?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I thought that was just them because they’ve known Viktor for so long.”

 

“No, well, yes. But no.”

 

Yuuri thinks for a moment.

 

“So, what are other versions?”

 

Yuri grins.

 

(It takes a few weeks for Yuuri to work up the nerve to use any of the nicknames, but Viktor blushes and stares at him in surprise before covering his face with kisses. Georgi thinks that they are adorable and give Yuuri more and more diminutives to use- some of them Yuuri is suspicious of because he can’t quite tell if Georgi is messing with him or not- but Viktor blushes and stares at him dopily every time he tries a new one out.)


End file.
